


Ulterior Motive

by owoma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, OOC, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, kaitos kinda there, kokichi gets squASHED and he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoma/pseuds/owoma
Summary: Kokichi and his various interactions with the hydraulic press.





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

> first fic be gentle (.////.)
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480692

_Maybe he did have an ulterior motive_ , Kokichi thought as he controlled a exisal to carry an unconscious Kaito into the exisal hangar. By the right wall, one of the many reasons that he was doing this, caught his eye.

 

The hydraulic press.

 

It was shiny and huge and just perfect. Kokichi sighed as he looked at it, longing for its touch, its smooth surface beneath his palm, caressing his entire body. Kokichi shivered at the thought. If he was going to spend a long time anywhere it would be here, with his dear hydraulic press. He couldn’t wait.

 

He gathered his self control together. He had a plan to follow right now, and he had no time to waste on daydreaming about him and the hydraulic press, lying together, becoming one-

 

Kokichi stopped that train of thought immediately. He really should know better. Mind made up, he continued to carry Kaito to the bathroom, where he’ll be staying as bait. He could get to the hydraulic press later.

 

-

 

Kokichi visited the hydraulic press again. It wasn’t really his fault, he supposed. After a long day of collecting resources for the future, like food, and dealing with a very angry, conscious Kaito, who wouldn’t want to lie down with their love?

 

And the hydraulic press looked so lonely when he was passing by. It was just there, by itself, longing for him. He’d whispered quiet apologies of _sorry, I’ll get to you later_ and _I’m just a bit busy right now_. Kokichi really hoped that it would forgive him.

 

It seemed those worries had gone to waste. He should’ve of known that this hydraulic press, his hydraulic press was forgiving and kind and all the things he was not. It was one of the many reasons he loved it, after all.

 

But now, he just laid down and relaxed on his love. It was soothing, lying on the cold surface, listening to the distinct exisal sounds coming from outside the hangar.

 

Wait.

 

The hangar door opened to reveal an exisal. In fact, it was the red one. Kokichi whipped out his remote as fast as he could to try and stop it. How was it moving on its own? Why had it barged in when he was romancing it out? The exisal opened up.

 

-

 

Even if Kokichi’s mind was spinning from the poison and blood loss, he could still recognise the hydraulic press in all its glory. He grinned shakily as he laid down on the smooth surface for the last time, sticky with blood and covered in Kaito’s jacket. How romantic was this, to be killed by his one true love. He kissed the surface beneath him then looked up at the other boy in the hangar.

 

Kaito was kind of ruining his intimate time with the hydraulic press, but everyone had to make sacrifices. Kokichi’ll just ignore him then.

 

“Kaito, press it.”

 

With a whir, the hydraulic press started moving down, crushing him almost tantalisingly. Kokichi could feel all of it as it pressed down onto his body. All his dreams were coming true and Kokichi had genuine tears in his eyes. It felt so right, to be crushed like this, like it was his destiny. As his last moments came to be, he closed his eyes and uttered his final words.

 

“Hydraulic press, I love you.”


End file.
